User talk:Mr.Luntz
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mr.Luntz page. Here on Bully Fanon Wiki, you can create a page on your fanfiction! OC pages, stories, and much more! Just read these Rules. Then, you'll be good to go! Any questions, just ask me! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JennyVincent (Talk) 08:37, December 23, 2010 Tumblr or Twitter Hey guys! If any of you have either Tumblr or Twitter then could you posts your addresses below? Cheers! Mr.Luntz 19:56, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Picture How do you make that with the picture on your avatar. Kingofawosmeness777 20:16, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I made it with Adobe Photoshop CS4... and just found a picture of Jimmy with the Aquaberry Sweater and placed it on my body (I was already wearing a white shirt which helped) You can also make it on MS Paint - Mr.Luntz 20:22, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Bike IV Has anyone found they prefer bike IV to the red conduct bike (Bike V)? Mr.Luntz 23:07, December 23, 2010 (UTC) You mean the blue one with the white flames? I like that one better too. Also you should think about creating a charachter page for your charachter. You could use my chararachter Malcolm Evan's page as a model. Kingofawosmeness777 23:12, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, the blue one is easier to perform stunts with and looks far better in my opinion. How do I do that? Do I just create a new page? Oh and thank you for all your help and comments by the way, it is much appreciated! Mr.Luntz 23:20, December 23, 2010 (UTC) : :Not a problem, glad to help. You just click on create a page, then type the name of your charachter in the title, and then start editing. You can add the charachter's image too. You can use Malcolm Evan's page as a model so you can know how to edit the page. Kingofawosmeness777 23:25, December 23, 2010 (UTC) : Lee Hey! I was just reading you character page and wanted to ask if Lee Roy and Brookly (my OC) could be friends because they're both Preps. Coloured Flames 01:34, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Of course! :) Mr.Luntz 10:38, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Malcolm Evans is also a Prep. Kingofawosmeness777 15:41, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Lol, you'll find that community fanfiction is a very common thing here. It's just where people write in each other's OCs. :) [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 16:01, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Both have been added! And I am writing up another part of my story - Lee's first day! :) Mr.Luntz 22:54, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: Follow me on social networking sites http://www.flavors.me/leenottle Merry Christmas I would just like to wish you all a Merry Christmas and all the best in the New year! New Project LEAVE NAME HERE IF INTERESTED '-' Mr.Luntz 11:12, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, what's the project your working on? I want to see if I can help. SirLinkalot96 15:50, December 27, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 ::I'll help [[User:JennyVincent|'50's Throwback']] ♣(Talk to me!) 20:28, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Sure, but I'm not too good with that kind of stuff. I will see what I can do. Talk to JennyVincent. She would be able help you. I could create character pages or something and Jenny could sort them into the categories that you want. Sound good? SirLinkalot96 20:32, December 27, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 I think it'd be nice to create a fictional town / school from scratch as a community. We can then build on characters/relationships etc. :) Mr.Luntz 20:34, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure, I'm up for it. [[User:JennyVincent|'50's Throwback']] ♣(Talk to me!) 20:46, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Go to my user page, and click on contributions. Around the links where it says 'block log' the last one should be 'user rights management'. Click that and check 'Administrator'. Darkhaven the name of the town? Cool name. [[User:JennyVincent|'50's Throwback']] ♣(Talk to me!) 20:56, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Right, done. [[User:JennyVincent|'50's Throwback']] ♣(Talk to me!) 21:04, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::'darkhavenfiction.wikia.com - VISIT IF YOU WANT TO GET INVOLVED! ' hello again Hey, did you draw that picture of Lee on your page? If you did, that's REALLY good! And BTW, you got a few things with Brooklyn wrong ^^' I don't think he'd be allowed at Lee's house, or Lee to his... Coloured Flames 23:12, January 28, 2011 (UTC)